


Chloe Hates Blondes

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Quick little Drabble from tumblr for my AO3 readers.  Chloe has a problem with blondes
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Chloe Hates Blondes

Chloe hates blondes. Okay maybe hate is a strong word and maybe it’s not all blondes. Amy is just annoying and Jessica (or is it Ashley?) is just kinda there most of the time.

Here’s the thing, though. Chloe spent her (first) senior year watching the awkward romantic dance Aubrey and Beca performed. Sure, on the surface, one might think they hated each other. But, Chloe saw the way they made each other come alive.Beca was practically apathetic except when going head to head with Aubrey.And all Chloe could manage to do was cling on like some kinda of pathetic monkey.

Chloe constantly feels like she is forcing herself into Beca’s life, like that time in the shower. She had meant it when she said “not for that reason”, but damn does that duet still cling to her. Sometimes it only takes her a minute to... anyway she keeps using jiggle juice and forced enthusiasm and if she doesn’t graduate this year, her mom is going to stop paying her tuition.

Now this German amazon comes along and Beca is just a blubbering gay mess which is kind of adorable, but dammit what’s wrong with redheads?If she wasn’t afraid of insulting her Nana, Chloe might dye her own hair blonde to look like that actress Brittany Snow.And what if Beca still didn’t find Chloe attractive? (Well, she has said Chloe’s body confidence was warranted, but something must be missing.)

Things are... different after the weekend at The Lodge.Sure, Beca was the first to hug Aubrey and called Chloe a weirdo when she casually mentioned “experimenting”, but Chloe understands why Beca has been so preoccupied and the Bellas have found their sound (again).

Beca is focused on beating the German now. She’s been working long nights in the studio.With the Legacy. The one who fangirls over Beca with stars in her eyes.The one Beca has been calling “cute butt” and “tall drink of water”. Dammit!

Chloe hates tall people.


End file.
